I Will Try to Fix You
by StarkidLuna
Summary: (like my Nuna story a fan fiction base of a song I don't own and its Fix You by Coldplay) It's after the war. Things have change, lives lost and love starting to grow. But the war effected those who survived it. Join Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley as they try to move on.


_**When you get what you want, but not what you need**_

It was after the war. Harry had killed Voldemort and he was gone. Hermione and Ron were happy and proud of their friend. After helping family at Hogwarts. Ron and Harry went to the Weasley's while Hermione went to go find her parents.

She hoped she found away to help her mother and father remember her but she wasn't so sure about that. She apparated to where her parents were staying. She bit her lip nervously as she walked up the stairs to her parents new life.

She brought photo she use to be in with her so she would no it would work. It was picture of her and her Hogwarts letter, Her parents were so proud and even through she was nervous. She spent her time instead of sleeping at the Hogwarts libary and thought she found a good spell that would help her parents. It seem to cancel out the memory spell but she wasn't sure. Most people never got their memory back but she really need her parents right now.

She wanted to hug them tight and wanted them to tell her she ws going to be okay. That she will get through this and now that the war was over it was going to get better.

She cast a spells so she could sneak in. Opening the door she headed to her parents room to see if they were sleeping and they were. They look so peaceful and happy. She wasn't sure if she could do this. Maybe they were better thhis way instead of getting memorys back. But it hurt thinking about it, she cast the spell anyways.

She took the photo she had in her pocket and swallowed. Nothing was there, she wasn't there and it was like she never existed. She felt tears going down her face and she bit her lip. She was suppose to be the brightest witch of her age but she couldn't help her parents get their memorys back. She felt like failer. She was suppose to know everything but she didn't. She was prove that once again but this time it hurt. It felt like she had pain in her chest. Her heart was shattering into million pieces. She couldn't breathe or thing. But she knew she could wake them up. She swallowed and grabbed photograph of her parents before getting out of the house.

She didn't think about where she was going to go. Okay she was going to go back home and get Ron so he can meet her parents. But now things were different. She knew Fred's funeral was coming up and even through she could tell them the truth..she didn't.

"Time to put on brave face Hermione, Gryffindor Through and Through" she mumbled to herself and closed her eyes. She pictured the Burrow where the Weasley family was and apparated just outside the Burrow. She saw the lights still on and heard people talking. The whole Weasley family plus Harry and others were there.

She bit her lip walking up to the burrow going over in her head what to tell her others. Her parents were fine, they loved it in Austerila so much they want to stay there. She rubbed her eyes and put glamor charm on so it didn't look like she was took a breathe and was about to answer the door when Ron open it. He pulled her and and gave her a hug which she return.

She missed him so much, she bit her lip looking at him worried because it looked like he was crying.

Ron pulled away and poked her.

"So how are they, your parents" he asked as he and her headed up stairs. She wondered were Harry was and saw out the window Ginny and him talking. She hoped they would patch things up. She was worried about them.

'They are um fine Ron" she said softly but Ron looked at her worried.

"Hermione something is wrong I can tell" he said softly. Hermione didn't know what to stay but tears went down her face again and she hugged him sobbing. Ron rubbed her back worried about her. He pulled her to his room, to his bed where he put his arm around her.

They didn't talk at all but they comfort each other tell they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Harry came into the room while they were sleeping and pulled a blanket over them worried about his best friends. He wondered if Hermione's parents were okay and if Ron was okay. The Weasley' family took Freds death hard well all of them did. Harry thought of Fred as his brother, not just friend and he still couldn't get over what happen.

He spent most of the day helping the Weasley's with anything they needed even throught they say there were okay. He spent other half of the day tallk to Ginny over everything. It was nice for him to talk to someone. Hermione Knew everything so did Ron but it was still nice to talk to her. He bit his lip turning over in his sleep wondering if he could sleep at all.

Nobody really got sleep after the war. It was Hogwrats being rebuilt by magic, funerals were plan and bodies were moved. Hogwarts was still home but held something different. Magic seem a little bit different to everyone. But all they could do at this moment was to move on even if it hurt them. They surived even through most of them felt like they shouldn't or that they could of done something.

Hermione Lost her Parents and lost part of her self during the war. Ron lost a brother and something more. Harry lost friends and family and he died. The War took its tool on everyone and they were all wondering the same thing. How in the world can they move on from something like this?


End file.
